


Abseil

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [72]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The team goes to a rock climbing wall, and Tony hates that he promised his girlfriends that he'd go through with it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Dictionary Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Abseil

"So let me get this straight," Tony said. His arms were folded over his chest, that particular tilt to his head that meant he perfectly understood but didn't want to do it for what he thought were very good reasons. "You want me to climb up there with only a rope, a ring, and a stranger keeping me from falling." 

Natasha wanted to roll her eyes, because rock climbing sounded like a trust exercise when he put it like that. "The rope is just a safety precaution while you're climbing, you only need it when you're coming down." 

Tony looked up, saw that there wasn't a way to go over the wall and take stairs down, then looked back at her. "How about you and Clint do this, and I cheer you on while making fun of him. I think this is a good alternative to your original plan." 

"What are we talking about?" He jumped when Wanda spoke because he hadn't known she was this close, and she slithered up under his arm, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Tony tried to glare at her for scaring him, but no one took it seriously. 

"Our boyfriend's afraid he'll plunge to his death," Natasha said, actually rolling her eyes this time. 

"Why?" 

"He's fine with going up-" 

"No I'm not," he protested. 

"-but he's afraid of putting his trust in someone he doesn't know." 

"I'm surprised  _ you're  _ willing to do this," he grumbled. With Natasha in front of him and Wanda at one side, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get out of this when he had promised that he'd try it last week. 

"They've been checked, they're fine," Natasha said, not even blinking. "You promised you'd do this." 

Tony's mouth twisted, knowing that he couldn't argue. Damn it, this is what happened when he promised anything. In his defense, he hadn't exactly been of sound mind at the time, but bringing that up wasn't going to do him a lick of good today. 

Wanda, bless her, saw how nervous he was and pat his chest. "Do not worry, I will catch you if something happens." 

He blew out a breath, glaring at the wall. "Thanks." It's not that he hated heights-- far from it-- he just disliked that he wasn't going to be in complete control. If he slipped, the Iron Man suit wasn't there to catch him, it was just a hard wall and the ground and a rope to burn himself on. 

"And I'll be right beside you," Natasha added. 

"Bucky isn't planning on going up," Wanda said. "I can have him watch as well." 

"Great let's bring more people to witness my shame." 

"He can probably hear all this, if that helps," Natasha said. 

It did help, a little, but he didn't want Bucky to know that, so he shrugged. 


End file.
